An Unexpected Turn of Events
by Cayster
Summary: One minute Harry and Hermione are fighting, but then the next something unexpected happens between them. Will it cause them both to see something they've been denying for a long time? [Complete]
1. How it Happened

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Harry Potter. This is simply a humble fanfic. If you do own Harry Potter, as in JKR or Scholastic, you may contact me to take this fanfic down. Thank you.

"An Unexpected Turn of Events" by Cayster

This will be my third Harry/Hermione fanfic and it's better than the other two in my opinion. Hope you like it!

The serenity of the Lake in October when orange, red, and yellow leaves fill the branches of the enormous ancient trees was simply breathtaking. No matter how many times Harry would sit outside, the scene always made him be in awe. That was the one place he was able to clear his head and just be content with his life for once and a while.

Harry's life, to say the least, was very chaotic. School, Quidditch, and the Prophecy always consumed his thoughts and worries. Many people sensed Harry's depressed attitude, one in particular, Hermione Granger.

She seemed to be able to read Harry just like one of her interesting school books. He often caught her staring at him anxiously when he was doing his homework. He even caught her trying to baby him every now and then making him feel like a hopeless child. Harry knew Hermione meant well and was being a caring friend, but it sometimes just made him angry.

Harry stood up from his relaxed seat overlooking the Lake, which he visited immensely this year. He picked up his school bag and placed it on his shoulder and headed up to the looming Hogwarts castle in the distance.

He didn't have a very good day. Snape seemed to have the urge to pick on him more today than he ever did before. He lost his temper near the end of class when he threw his cauldron at the Greaseball, which made Snape furious. He ended up with two Saturday detentions and 50 points from Gryffindor.

His day didn't brighten up either. He seemed to be a bit more snappy to anyone who he felt was annoying or insulting and the person who was bullied the most was Hermione. After his fifth attack, Hermione finally retaliated.

Flashback

"Harry," shouted Hermione, "would you please stop biting my head off every second because it's getting rather old rather quickly!"

Harry whipped around to face her dead in the eye. "Well, if you weren't taking other people's sides, I wouldn't be getting defensive!"

Her eyes were showing a lot of emotion, but the strongest passion Harry could make out was fury. "How dare you accuse me of taking other's sides when I'm clearly standing by yours." Hermione whispered dangerously and at that, she turned on her heal and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower.

End of Flashback

Harry felt guilty for that, but he still felt as though Hermione was giving others too much sympathy or leeway for thinking Harry was still a nutter even after the Ministry of Magic announced that Voldemort had indeed come back to power.

He finally reached the Hogwarts Entrance doors and gave them a good, hardy push to open them. Harry walked over to the Grand Staircase and started his journey skyward while jumping and skipping trick steps along the way.

After a couple of minutes, he was standing in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She asked elegantly while looking down at Harry.

"Sphinx," Harry said curtly, he was not in the mood to stand and wait for ages just to get in.

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and revealed the portrait hole. Harry climbed through clumsily. He reached the Common Room a second later.

He made his way towards the Boys' staircase which led to their dormitories when a shrill voice met his ears.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione barked aggressively.

Harry slowly toward her; he wasn't up for hearing one of Hermione's tirades, especially after having one with her earlier that day.

She had her hands on her hips and looked like she was expecting to hear something from Harry. He huffed out of agitation and crossed his arms. Harry was unwilling to cave just yet, after all, he didn't want to admit he was wrong since he had done so many times this year already. But this time, he didn't feel very confrontational.

"Well?" Hermione asked pressingly. She was starting to tap her foot out of impatience.

Harry laughed slightly because he knew what was coming. "Hermione," he began slowly, "what do you want? I'm not in the mood to hear any of this so can we just forget about it?" Harry asked a little too testily.

Hermione let out her 'I can't believe my ears' laugh and had her 'unbelievable' smile on her face. "Harry, we can't just forget about it! Then the problem wouldn't be resolved so then it would most likely just happen again." She said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Harry wasn't up to hearing this so he ran his hands through his hair impatiently. "We don't need to solve anything, let's just leave it alone for once!"

Hermione was beginning to look outraged and Harry knew that the wrath of Hermione was about to be unleashed. He looked around and saw that many of the students who were studying and chattering quietly had started to take a keen interest in Harry and Hermione's conversation.

His attention was demanded back upon Hermione when she started to yell slightly. "Harry, how many times must I tell you that that's not the way to fix a problem…." Hermione berated profusely.

Harry was thinking of ways to shut Hermione up, but all of them seemed to ridiculous or absurd.

"We need to try to be a little more understanding and patient with one another, then this sort of thing wouldn't happen as often." Hermione kept lecturing Harry in a very heated manner.

He couldn't think straight anymore and just started thinking of anything to stop her ranting. Finally an idea came to him.

"And, Harry, you do need to understand that I'm on your si—" The end of Hermione's sentence was smothered when Harry forcefully pulled Hermione into a kiss.

People who were watching them with great interest couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the two in a lip lock. Suddenly someone started whistling and shouts erupted from the Gryffindors.

Harry finally backed away from Hermione, shocked at what he just did. He was baffled beyond belief of his own actions. Harry looked at Hermione; she was taken aback as well. Her eyes were dazed, but bright at the same time. Hermione finally woke up from her trance a couple of seconds later. She looked up at Harry with confusion now bearing through her honest brown eyes.

Reality started to set in even deeper now. Harry started calculating everything-it all happened so fast that it seemed like an uncontrollable rollercoaster. He finally broke from his thoughts when he felt someone bump into his shoulder, hard.

Harry turned around to see Hermione running up the Girls' Dormitory stairs.

"Hermione, wait!" He cried, but all was futile because she kept running up them even quicker.

The Gryffindors that witnessed the scene simply stared at him. Some of them patted Harry on the back while telling him "Nice try" or "I thought she was into you, too." A few of them, like Seamus and Dean, congratulated Harry "for going for it." The girls who saw the whole fiasco were all looking at him differently, as though he was all of a sudden attractive.

Harry didn't know when or how he ended up in his bed that night. The whole night after the unexpected kiss seemed to go by in a haze. All he knew was that that kiss wasn't just any ordinary kiss for some reason. It was somehow different, somehow unique. The thought of him kissing Hermione before this day seemed like a joke, but now after actually doing it, it was polar opposite of what he used to think. Harry needed her now more than ever in a different way.

A/N:

Well I hope you all liked the first chapter. If you didn't go ahead and tell what you thought anyway; I like to hear from people who read my story even if they don't ship H/Hr. Hopefully this was a breath of fresh air for you all and not another cliché fanfic, I'm sorry if it was cliché. Please tell me your thoughts, your dislikes and likes, or constructive criticism. Whatever you think, do tell! I just want to say thank you for reading so far and I hope you stick around for the upcoming chapters.

Cayster (Caley)


	2. Beautiful Letdown

Thanks for replying! It means a lot to know how people feel about my fanfic. Please read and review some more to tell me what you think!

Chapter Two: The Beautiful Letdown

Harry didn't get much sleep that night, none at all to be exact. He tossed and turned till the early hours of the morning until he finally gave up on sleeping all together. The anxiety the kiss made was just another problem that Harry had to ponder about. Many times that night he asked himself,Why did I kiss her? Why didn't I just yell over her? That would've been the logical thing to do.

He just laid in bed thinking until he started to hear the rumbles of his roommates waking up around 6 o'clock. Harry pulled back his curtains to see Neville, Dean, and Seamus breaking through theirs to get ready for the day ahead of them. He couldn't help envy them for sleeping a full night's rest when he was running on a low tank of energy as is. Harry hopped out of bed lazily and walked over to his trunk and opened it to get out his rather large hand-me-down jumper and jeans. He slowly put them on and when he finished Harry decided to head down to breakfast.

"Hey Harry," Neville called while digging through his trunk, "can you wait for me? I'll be heading down to the Great Hall just after I find my socks."

Harry scratched the back of his neck. "Ugh, yeah, I'll wait for you, Neville." Harry was actually relieved that he didn't have to go down there by himself. He didn't want to go in there alone since the whole school, right about now, would be finding out about his and Hermione's kiss.

After a minute or so, Neville found his socks and put on his shoes and was ready to head down to breakfast.

When they submerged from the portrait hole and headed for the Grand Staircase, Neville looked up at Harry and asked, "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, why did you kiss Hermione?"

Harry huffed out of frustration, "I've been wondering that myself," he said irritably. He really didn't know, but he did know that he felt something miraculous in that kiss.

Neville chuckled, but decided not to pursue the matter since he knew Harry was unwilling to touch upon the subject just yet.

They went down their final flight of stairs and stopped right before the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Wait!" Harry whispered, pulling Neville back towards him. "Give me a sec. wouldn't you?" Harry breathed in deeply and exhaled. Just relax. It's no big deal compared to the whole school thinking you're a nutter or a liar. Harry thought to himself as a little pep talk.

Harry looked over at Neville and nodded his head, "Okay, let's go."

Harry took a step around the corner and saw the Great Hall packed with students already. They were buzzing unusually with excitement today, but that all stopped when they all noticed Harry's presence.

Everybody just stared incredulously at him as though he were one of Snape's jarred objects. A second later someone screamed, "Harry struck out!" Soon the whole Great Hall rang with laughter of his peers.

Neville said something to Harry, but Harry couldn't quite hear him over the screeches of his fellow students. Harry just lowered his head and resolutely walked over to the Gryffindor table.

Half way over there, something caught his eye as he looked up, bushy hair. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hermione. She, though, looked determined to not look at him.

In disbelief, Harry slowly shuffled over to the nearest open seat. He sat down in a shocked manner and ran his hands through his raven hair and after that he put his face in his hands. I can't believe that she's too disgusted to even look at me, Harry thought.

Harry felt someone pat his back and looked up to see Ron, his best mate.

"Ron," Harry said hoarsely while looking up at him.

His friend looked down at him with pity in his eyes. "Hey mate," he said softly, "I heard about last night." Ron said as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry laughed a little, "Yeah, you and the whole school."

Ron nodded solemnly, but didn't smile. "Hermione told me, though."

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully. "What did she say, Ron, please tell me."

"Oh let's see, right, that you kissed her in the heat of a row." Ron stated as he reached for some toast, "And then you looked at her as though you were in shock."

"And?" Harry asked impatiently; he already knew this part of the story for crying out loud, he was the one who kissed her!

Ron laughed slightly, "And that's it. She said that if I told you anymore, that she would personally jinx me into the next century."

Harry pinched that top of his nose as though a head ache was starting to accumulate.

"Sorry, mate, I wish I could help you, but I just can't." Ron stated as he bit into his toast.

"Then can you at least tell me what she thinks of me?" Harry pleaded as he looked at his red-headed friend.

Ron looked up in thought as he chewed and then back down at Harry. "Hmm…" he looked around and then leaned in, "You better not tell her I said this or else." Ron stared Harry dead in the eye.

"I promise, Ron."

"Okay then. She said that she doesn't what to think of you since-well you know-you did sort of kiss her out of shutting her up. But the real reason she doesn't know is because she said felt… I can't tell you anymore!" Ron squeaked.

Harry threw his hands up out of frustration. "Gee, thanks Ron! That really helped," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry mate, but I can't tell you! She would ring my neck if she found out that I told you!" Ron yelled throwing down his piece of toast.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to snap at you."

Ron picked his toast back up and nodded his head in understanding. He began to eat his toast again right when someone's shadow hovered over them.

"Well, well Potter. I hear you kissed that Mud-blood of a friend and she ran away in fright!" Draco Malfoy scoffed in delight. "How does it feel like to be scum even to a Mud-blood?"

Harry darted up quickly and dangerously stared Malfoy in the eye. "Don't you dare call her that!" Harry yelled causing the many people near them to watch on with great interest. Ron stood up beside Harry for back up since Malfoy's goons had his back.

Malfoy smiled wickedly, "Why Potter, I believe I have stepped on your toes. You wanna know what the funny thing is?" Draco sneered. "The filthy Mud-blood who has always stood by you has now deserted you!" Malfoy started to howl with laughter.

Harry looked down at the floor in anger. His eyes were starting to sting, but Harry tried to fight back the tears. He knew Malfoy's words were partially true in a sense. She can't even look at me properly…. His hands were shaking as he made them into fists. All he could hear were Draco's taunts and laughter then slap!

Harry quickly looked up to see Hermione's right hand still in the air and Malfoy clutching his left cheek. She looked outraged and scandalized.

"You slimy little ferret!" Hermione whispered dangerously, apparently barely able to control herself.

Harry couldn't take it any longer, he had to get out of there and this was his cue. Tears burned in his eyes as he tried to hold them back. Don't let them see you weak, he thought to himself.

Harry walked quicker towards the Entrance Hall trying to run away from the pain until he heard someone shout, "Harry-wait," he whirled around to see Hermione running towards him. He turned around and walked even more determinedly towards the Hall.

"Please Harry, would you just listen!" Hermione grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Her eyes were fiery with emotion and her breath was ragged from running to stop him from escaping.

Harry yanked his wrist from her grasp harshly. "Why Hermione? Why should I? You didn't care to wait or listen to me last night, now did you?"

She looked a little taken aback, but she regained herself. "Harry, please-"

Harry turned on his heal and started to walk away. He didn't want to hear Hermione out, not after she… after she couldn't bare to look at him. But he only made it to the end of the Ravenclaw table until Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back around to face her, but that wasn't just it. When she swung him back around, Hermione crashed her lips onto his forcefully causing them to kiss in front of the entire school.

Many students were flabbergasted by what they were seeing, but after a second or two a lot of them started shouting and cheering the two on. Then the rest of the Great Hall erupted with whistles, chants, and screams.

Hermione broke from the kiss and stepped back shyly. "Now will you listen to me?"

Harry blinked a couple of times to wear the shock off and then nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, then let's head up to the Common Room to talk." She said as she pointed to the Entrance Hall and started to walk over there slowly.

Harry nodded his head profusely since he was still too stunned to string words together. But he followed after Hermione anyway.

Uh-oh, cliffhanger! You should know that I end a lot of my chapters with cliffhangers so hopefully you won't hate me for doing so. Thanks for just reading and I hoped you liked it! Please tell me your thoughts seeing as I love to hear what you all think about it. Thanks for everything


	3. Just Below the Surface

Thanks guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. I really do appreciate hearing what you all think even if it's something that I might like. So, if you have any constructive criticism at all, I'd like to know what I'd need to work on.

Well, this very well may be the end of 'The Unexpected Turn of Events.' The final chapter because it's basically how I envisioned, at least the first chapter, of how Harry and Hermione may possibly get together. If I feel like the end was a cliffhanger-ish ending, I'll give you an epilogue if you so desire one. Thanks for everything, especially for reading!

Chapter Three: Just Below the Surface

Harry walked right beside Hermione as they walked hastily up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Their breathing was ragged and short and neither of them spoke because of this and because both were too afraid of what would be said as well. Harry didn't want to talk right then anyway; he was too busy thinking about what just happened and what was going to happen when they reached their destination.

As they reached the seventh floor landing and rounded the corner, the Fat Lady's portrait came into view. Hermione walked defiantly up to the Fat Lady and said as gracefully as she could under the circumstances, "Sphinx."

The Fat Lady smiled generously and swung her portrait open to the two, bearing the portrait hole. Harry let Hermione go in ahead of him and then climbed in behind her. As he emerged from the hole, he stood there awkwardly staring at Hermione. She too was staring at him, biting her bottom lip out of nervousness and because she was deep in thought. Harry could sense that she was analyzing what happened the night before and down in the Great Hall just a couple of minutes ago.

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Ah, Hermione--"

"No," Hermione said holding her hand up to stop him. "Don't talk right now, I want to tell you to know something."

For some strange reason Harry felt considerably more anxious when he heard her say that. "Please, after you." Harry said meekly.

Hermione looked down at the deep red hearth rug and then back up at Harry. "Okay, well when you kissed me last night as a last resort to make me be quiet that really hurt my feelings."

"Hermione, I didn't," Harry interrupted; he wanted her to know his sincerest apologies.

"Harry, please let me finish," Hermione said softly, trying to control all her conflicting emotions. "Then when I rushed up to my room I started to think a little bit more. I know it wasn't all your fault and it's partially mine as well because I kept pursuing, lecturing and yelling at you so much lately. But I feel as though that gave you no right to embarrass both of us in the middle of a crowded Common Room. It was really inconsiderate, you know." Hermione's cheeks were flushed at this point and Harry's guilt was doubled when he found out actually how much he had hurt and humiliated Hermione.

He waited a couple of seconds before he spoke just to make sure that she had finished what she was saying. "May I speak now or haven't you finished?" Harry asked as politely as he could, but couldn't get the courage up to look at her yet.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod her head, "Okay then." Harry walked over to the large fireplace and leaned against. "I'm really, truly sorry, Hermione. It was a rash and intolerably ignorant thing for me to do, especially when many of our housemates were in the room." He sneaked a glance at her slightly; she was standing where she had been ever since they had arrived there. Her arms were crossed and her head was bowed, no doubt she was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Go on," Hermione said still not looking up at him. By the tone in her voice, Harry deduced that she must be trying to hold back tears.

He slowly walked towards her because of this, "Well, when you started yelling at me, I guess I sort of was fed up with hearing about making up and forgiving you thoroughly. So, I started of thinking about ways to get you to be quiet and after a minute or so hearing you berate me, I chose whatever was off the top of my head and that turned out to be the rashest one, too." Harry was finally in front of her and she still wasn't looking at him. He didn't know if he should touch her or not. He was afraid that if he did touch her that she would back away in fear and anger yet he knew that she might crumble and finally look at him, too. "I sorry for being an insufferable git towards you lately," he said softly so she would just be able to hear him.

Hermione sniffed, "Well, I've probably been the same way towards you, as well."

Harry tilted his head slightly, "Nah, you've been a great friend who cares about our friendship enough to confront me even during one of my nasty mood swings."

She still wouldn't look at him, so Harry took another step closer to the point where they were only inches from one another. He started to raise his hand to touch her shoulder when she spoke again.

"You would've done the same thing if I were you in the situation," Hermione spoke shakily.

Harry stopped what he was doing, "I guess so." Instead, he raised Hermione's chin to look at him for the first time since their talk began. Her deep brown eyes were fiery and soft at the same time and they seemed to pierce his very soul when they looked at him. Harry smiled slightly, "There you are, it's quite difficult to apologize to you if I'm not able to see you."

Hermione smiled at this, "Sorry about that."

"You don't need to apologize for anything," Harry said as he finally took his hand away from her chin. "After all, I'm the git who should still be apologizing."

She laughed now when he said this, "You've always been a better person than I have, Harry."

Harry shook his head and looked down at his feet, "No, I've always thought of you as the better person, Mione. You're absolutely brilliant, too!"

"But you're a loyal and great friend, Harry, you've always been." Hermione said in a manner where she was determined to make him see that.

He just shook his head even more, "I'm sorry, Hermione. Really, I hope you could forgive me for what I've done."

"I already have," she said softly while grabbing Harry hand, which made his head shoot up to look at her.

She was smiling in a small, content way and her eyes were sparkling. "I think it's my turn to apologize to you for the stunt I pulled down in the Great Hall."

"No worries, you don't have to." Harry said blushing because of the memory of them kissing in front of the entire school.

Hermione squeezed his hand gently, "But I want to. Harry, it's wrong for me to make you just apologize to me when I did the same thing to you only with more people witnessing it. That would make me a hypocrite. So I'm genuinely sorry for putting you through that."

Harry smiled, "Well, I reckon you got me back and even topped mine!"

Hermione slap his arm playfully, "Shut up!"

"What, is Ms. Granger too embarrassed of kissing the Boy-Who-Lived in front of everyone in Hogwarts?" Harry teased while laughing slightly.

Hermione smiled at him mischievously, "Oh! Now you're going to get it!"

Harry prepared for her to do something to him and after a minute of waiting became impatient. "Well, are you going to get me back or aren't you?"

"You'll just have to wait," Hermione said positively glowing.

Harry, though, looked a little restless, "Right, well, I guess I'll just have to get you… NOW!"

Harry started to tickle Hermione incessantly and her giggles soon echoed in the room.

"Say 'mercy' and I'll stop!" Harry commanded while tickling her to make her see her ultimatum.

Hermione continued to laugh, "I'll never quit!"

"Have it your way, then." He continued to tickle her, but Hermione must have tripped over something because the next thing Harry knew he was on top of a laughing Hermione.

Harry gazed into her captivating eyes and the smile on his face slowly began to disappear. His heart began to race for a reason he didn't know of and his breathing became shallow once more.

"Harry," Hermione whispered as her eyes searched his.

Harry came back to reality abruptly and quickly became embarrassed, "Oh my!" He hastily tried to find his footing and once he did, he slowly pulled Hermione up.

Her cheeks were slightly pink, which caused Harry to blush profusely. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Hermione I didn't mean to--"

Harry's remark was smothered when Hermione kissed him gently. He was caught off guard and very surprised by the unexpected reaction from Hermione. But slowly, Harry began to relax and kiss her back.

Harry backed out of the kiss and looked down at his feet, "I suppose you did that to shut me up?"

Hermione made him look at her before she spoke, "Harry, if I wanted you to be quiet, I would've told you so."

Harry didn't comprehend it as soon as she said it, but a couple of seconds later, what she said had sunk in. "W-what?" He stuttered in disbelief.

She began to blush slightly, "Well, to be quite honest Harry…" Hermione paused; she must've been trying to think of the right words to say. "Harry, I don't know how to put this without making it sound cheesy, but here goes nothing- I've had a crush on you for the longest time and I would've never imagined in my life that you would kiss me or look at me the way you just did while we were on the floor! We've always been platonic friends and well, I guess I never thought it would go past that no matter how much I wanted it to."

Harry was baffled by what he was hearing. He would've never thought that Hermione liked him more than just a friend and he didn't even know what he was feeling to tell her if he liked her back or if he didn't. All of a sudden Harry couldn't breathe.

Hermione seemed to notice this right away, "Are you all right, Harry?" She asked with anxiety clearly in her voice.

He nodded his head as he walked over to the couch apprehensively. He didn't know why he so weak all of a sudden. Hermione sat down next to him and looked at him curiously. Harry soon regained his breath and composure and looked at Hermione.

"Are you okay, now?" Hermione asked looking over him and feeling his forehead.

"Yes, I just lost it there for some reason."

"Well, you're burning up, you know." Hermione said as she pulled her hand away from his head.

Harry didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. He looked back at Hermione who was still looking over him as though he was her sick patient. He smiled to assure her that he was fine. As though someone had whispered it into his ear, Harry knew how he felt. He was never good at knowing too much about his own well-being. Harry had loved her for such a long time, longer than he would've even guessed. Ever since their second year when she was lying in the Hospital Wing, petrified, and all he could do was hold her hand and talk to her. Then life got in the way and Cho Chang came into the picture; she was the reason he never noticed Hermione in the light she saw him in, at least not until now. But he knew his subconscious self had always loved her the way she loved him.

He turned his body to look at Hermione and grabbed her hand and cleared his throat. "Hermione," he finally looked into her eyes, her soft eyes, "just now when you told me what you felt about me I didn't know what to say, do, or think, to be honest." She looked away from him and down at their entwined hands, but Harry picked her chin up, "I didn't know if I felt the same way about you… until I really thought back and as though the time-turner, per se, opened my eyes to what has always been right in front of me, you."

Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears, causing them to become fierier than ever. Harry couldn't help his desire to wipe away the stray tears that had escaped her eyes, so he leaned forward and brushed them away with his fingertips lightly. She smiled brightly and pulled him into a mind-blowing kiss that contained so much emotion that it felt like… like they had finally connected on a level they would've never dreamed of reaching, uncontainable love.

Even though no one else had witnessed their first real kiss, which had been their fourth kiss, Harry knew for a fact that he didn't want anyone else come across them kissing again for a long time.

Well, that's the end folks! Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you feel any part was cheesy, predictable, or just completely stupid, please tell me so I could make some changes. I want my story to be a pleasant read for anyone who reads it. Thanks so much for reading and I hope to have another story out soon enough, when ever inspiration comes across my path, really. Thanks again!


End file.
